Wicked Toph & Katara
by Fokusas
Summary: What if, instead of Dorothy's home falling into Oz, it was the house of Toph and Katara?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own my imagination. If tried to own Elphaba, Katara, Toph or any Avatar the last Airbender or Wicked character, I would probably end up transformed into scarecrow by Elphaba, then melted in water by Katara and finally burred deep underground by Toph. **

**I would like to thank to Vladimir Zhivanevskaya for Beta chapter.**

Wicked Toph & Katara

What if, instead of Dorothy's home falling into Oz, it was the house of Toph and Katara?

It was a beautiful morning. Katara and Toph slept in their house in Ba Sing Se. Aang and Sokka were away visiting Hakoda. Suddenly a terrible storm rose and picked up the house in which Katara and Toph were sleeping into the air. The girls woke from that terrible noise. Toph was the first to react, due to her superior hearing and other senses. The fact that the earthbender could not see anything made for an extremely disturbing situation when she felt the earth begin to slide out from under her feet. She concentrated, and felt that the house was still intact: the floors, ceilings, walls, everything was in place. Toph could "see" whom and what was inside the house or outside, but after a minute or two, everything was gone. She could not make anything out; it felt as if she was flying on Appa, but she was in her house. Toph had never liked to fly; she preferred a reliable and stable surface of earth where she was safe and in control.

Toph focused on her senses, and they once again confirmed the awful truth. She was in a house, but nothing was around it; it was as if nothing existed there except air. Then she felt that in other room stood Katara, her heart beating at a frantic pace. Toph decided to go to her and ask what the waterbender saw that was so awful, what she could neither see nor sense. However, it wasn't so easy when the whole house was shaking, and she couldn't feel the environment.

Toph opened Katara's room door and, not wanting betray her fear and anxiety, said in a commanding, calm tone: "What is it, Sugar queen? Your heart is beating hard and your breathing is so intense it's as if you've seen a ghost! "

If Katara had been able to feel what Toph felt, she would have realized that Toph felt the same way as she did, but fortunately she couldn't and Toph was glad of that. Toph saw Katara as strong and confident. She had always been the glue that helped keep the Gaang together during the Hundred Years war and did not allow them to fall to the ground. Now, when the war was over and peace had been restored, it was very strange to see Katara so frightened.

_"What the Heck is so terrible that it could scare her like this?"_ thought Toph.

Last time when she saw Katara so frightened was when Azula had shot Aang with lightning and very nearly killed him. Only Katara's love and stubbornness, with help of some Spirit oasis water, managed to return Aang to the world of the living.

"I can't explain it Toph, but we got up in the air and are flying." Katara uttered in a worried voice.

"Since when did houses begin to fly?! Last time I checked, what goes up always falls down " said Toph.

"That's what frightens me the most Toph. From what I can see, the fall will be very long. I doubt there will be much left except for a pile of rubble." Katara said, her voice shivering with fear.

Toph could no longer suppress her fear upon hearing that, so she ran to Katara, hugged her strongly and said, "I'm scared, Sugar queen."

Katara had never seen, or thought, that Toph was afraid of anything. She had always been fearless, independent, straightforward, and as stubborn as the element which she bended. Seeing her now was a completely new experience.

"Everything will be fine Toph. All will be well, "said Katara, hugging Toph strongly. Katara did not believe in what she said, but she realized that she must be strong. She had to be strong to help Toph.

About half hour or more passed, but nothing changed. Katara glanced through the window and saw that the landscape has changed. The house flew over seemingly endless fields, but she decided that the earth was slowly approaching; they had finally started to descend. Off in the distance was another house and it seemed to be increasing in size.

"Toph! Brace for impact! We'll be landing soon!" said Katara and squeezed Toph in her arms, trying to shield her.

After a couple of minutes, there was a terrible noise and the house fell on the ground, or rather on the other house, which softened the fall. The girls were surprised; somehow, they had remained alive, though the house was now only pile of debris. Toph was happiest when she felt the strong and stable surface below her feet, but the joy ended abruptly when she felt that someone was under the house and it looked like they were ... dying.

"Katara, I think we've landed on someone else's house, and there's somebody inside." Said Toph as she started to earthbend. After a minute Toph had made a tunnel, and at the other end of it lay a young woman who looked a little older than Suki.

Katara looked around in the pile of debris that had been their house, by pure luck found her water pouch, and rushed to help Toph. Before her lay a woman wearing a black dress which had once been luxurious, but was now in tatters. Katara bent water from her water pouch and enveloped her hands with it. Examining her new patient, she found that the unknown woman's injuries were similar to those that she had seen on Jet. The memory upset her greatly - she had had to leave Jet to die if she wanted to escape the Dai Li hideout alive, and since then she promised herself that she would do everything she could to help those who needed her, and never leave anyone to die again.

Now before her lay this woman with almost the same fatal injuries as Jet, and Katara did not intend to give up until she had tried everything that she knew. Waterbender again checked the condition of the patient; another few minutes and the woman would be dead. Katara fed her powers into the water and tried to heal the unlucky woman that happened to be in the house on which theirs had crashed.

"Toph, I don't know if I'll be able to save her." Stated Katara with a melancholic voice.

"You can do it Sugar queen! You revived Aang when Azula struck him with a lightning! Concentrate on your work and you will succeed! I know that you will succeed. "Toph replied.

"Yes, but that time, I had water from the Spirit oases ..." Katara had said, but she was interrupted by Toph yelling.

"Stop whining and start treating her Sugar queen! This woman will die if you keep whining." Toph shouted at her in a tight tone, and then hit her in the side. Hard.

It had the desired effect, forcing Katara to wake up and concentrate. She treated the woman and was able to stabilize her, but as soon as she finished therapy session woman's health once again started to return to a life-threatening condition. However, Katara did not intend to stop, and eventually her hard work began to bear fruit. The woman's state completely stabilized, the threat to her life extinguished, but she still had some serious injury, that Katara needed to work on.

Suddenly, Toph felt something begin to approach the shattered ruins of the house.

"Um, Katara…it seems to me we will soon have a guests." Toph said uneasily. "And it looks like they are not in a friendly mood."

"Since when was the earth-rumble champion afraid of a little confrontation?" said Katara, laughing.

"Hey! I am not afraid! "Toph angrily exclaimed, stomping her foot on the ground so hard that it trembled."Just let them come and they will know Toph Beifong, the greatest earthbender in the world!" She paused, cocking her head to the right. "Looks like someone's at the door. I should go and greet them." Toph grinned widely.

Katara looked at Toph and knew what that smile meant. Toph was going kick someone's ass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own my imagination. If tried to own Elphaba, Katara, Toph or any Avatar the last Airbender or Wicked character, I would probably end up transformed into scarecrow by Elphaba, then melted in water by Katara and finally burred deep underground by Toph. **

**I would like to thank to Vladimir Zhivanevskaya for Beta chapter. **

**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**

The soldiers sat in ambush near the governor's house. They had been ordered to keep their distance, so as not to reveal that the governor was being tracked. If they were found out, there could be huge political scandal. They also had an order not to take any action no matter what happens around them. Their goal was to capture Elphaba, the wicked witch of west, if she appeared somewhere nearby. While the soldiers did not know why she would appear there, Madame Morrible assured them that Elphaba would definitely come. Even if they were to see lady Glinda, they were not allowed to reveal themselves, no matter what happens around, unless Elphaba herself showed up. Then they were to do anything they could in order to catch Elphaba.

Unfortunately, Madame Morrible did not foresee that the small group of soldiers would be formed of rookies; they didn't have any experience, and they had never even seen Elphaba. They knew one thing, however: she was "green" (whatever that was supposed to mean).

The silence was broken as a man yelled out; all the soldiers turned as one to stare, petrified, as a house flew towards them. Barely a minute later, the house rocketed past the stunned soldiers and fell on to the governor's house. The soldiers woke from their stupor after such a terrible picture, but still in state of shock began to approach the house which, for the most part, had been ruined. When they approached the ruins of the house, all the soldiers were surprised when a girl came out of it wearing a green dress.

_The soldiers whispered amongst themselves. "No one should have been able to survive such an event and walk away as if nothing had happened."_

_"Sorcery!"_

_" Magic."_

"What do you want, fools? Do you want a piece of me? Then Come and get it!" the unknown girl called out arrogantly.

An army always has some hotheads who rarely stop to think before doing anything. This group was no exception. A couple of soldiers felt offended by this green-clad girl.

…Green?

"Capture her!" they screamed, drawing their arms and approaching the strange girl.

...

_"Okay! Let the fun begin!"_Toph thought, and a big smile materialized on her face. She took an earthbending stance and waited for the enemy's first step. She did not need to wait long. A few soldiers with spears charged at her. Toph raised several chunks of earth into the air, and soon those unlucky soldiers found themselves kissing rocks and falling on their faces.

"Next!" Toph yelled maniacally, smiling as she spoke and waved her hands, as if she was inviting the rest of the soldiers.

The rest of the soldiers, seeing what had happened to their friends, rushed Toph and tried to surround her. Toph bended some good-sized rocks and sent them flying in the advancing soldiers direction. Then a few more, and some more after that. The soldiers were taken aback by the sudden furious attack; they had no way to dodge relentless barrage. Rocks whizzed through the air to hit their targets, and soon the remaining conscious soldiers were moaning in pain on ground.

Toph willed up a pedestal and stood on top of it, enjoying her small victory. Then she thrust columns of earth underneath each downed soldier and tossed them away. More wails and a spattering of thuds could be heard over the more distinct sound of boisterous laughter.

Toph inspected the area where she and Katara had landed. What she "saw" around her seemed unfamiliar; boundless fields stretched on one side, the other was forested, and several roads went in different directions. In the distance she could make out a small town.

...

Suddenly, a high-pitched cheerful voice reached her ears. Ty Lee? Toph panicked; she couldn't sense anyone, so where was the voice coming from?

"Hello, Madame Morrible sent me to help you. I am Glinda." The voice rang out..

Toph tried to determine where the woman calling herself Glinda was, but she failed, a fact that was extremely unsettling.

"What, and where, are you?" yelled Toph.

Glinda landed on the ground and got out of her bubble. She stretched out her hand and laid it on Toph's shoulder. Toph felt the touch of a stranger, and combined with the fact that an unknown woman had just appeared out of nowhere, her defensive instincts kicked in and she smashed a piece of rock into Glinda's abdomen; she curled up in pain, astonished by girls reaction.

"Oh, how rough you are!" Said Glinda, holding her hands to her belly.

"Oh, did I hit you in stomach. So sorry, I was aiming a little bit higher." Toph said with a sarcastic note.

"I think I know why you are so rude: you are not popular! But I will help you to become popular." Glinda said cheerfully, remembering her roommate Elphaba and the fun they had had (or, at least the fun _she_ had). She began to dance and sing a song.

"When someone needs a makeover, I simple have to take over! I know I know exactly what they need!" Sung Glinda, dancing around Toph.

_"Oh No, Not that. What sin have I committed that I have to have such suffering put upon me? Well, there is nothing that a huge piece of the rock can't fix."_Toph thought, smiling. She remembered how Katara tried to make her beautiful and how it all ended. She let Katara do all these things, because she was her friend - her best friend. However, this, a woman with the personality and voice reminiscent of Ty Lee grumbling something about "popularity" started to really get on her nerves. Toph didn't distinguish colors, but she was sure that Glinda was wearing something called "pink" [her knowledge of colors had been supplemented by Sokka - apparently blue was the best color and pink was the opposite] like Ty Lee. Therefore, Toph picked up a small rock and threw it towards Glinda, who barely escaped being hit.

"You ... will ... be ... POPULAR! You're gonna be pop-u-lar!" other rock fired just past the Glinda head missing it few inches.

_"Stand still, so that I can hit you!"_thought Toph.

"La la, la la! I gonna make you pop-u-lar!" with those words Glinda found her mouth full of dirt.

Toph smiled at her beautiful work and was enjoying divine silence, one that was sadly cut short.

After cleaning her mouth, Glinda continued singing: "Don't be offended by my frank analysis, think of it as personality dialysis"

This time Toph encased Glinda's feet in earth and threw bigger rock into Glinda's mouth. Then she raised a huge rock and levitated it above her head.

"Stop singing you crazy frog or this rock will crush you! Do you understand me?"

Glinda looked at the green-clad girl, and then into a huge rock above her head and nodded.

"OK. So who are you and what do you want from me?" Toph said in an authoritative voice.

"I'm Glinda the Good. Madame Morrible told me to come here and meet some girls. It seems to me she was referring to you. By the way, it seems to me you should fit these shoes." Glinda said in happy tone.

"Me and shoes don't mix well! I don't need anyone's shoes!" Toph said, tossing away the rock slab over Glinda's head and releasing her feet from the earth prison.

"Too bad for you!" Glinda smiled, and put Toph in a bubble, separating her from the earth.

"Release me you crazy frog or I will ..." shouted Toph squirming in the bubble. All she had now were empty threats, but if that Glinda was as dumb as she seemed, maybe threat was enough. Unfortunately, Glinda wasn't completely stupid.

Glinda came to Toph and put silver slippers on her feet. Then she lowered Toph to the ground.

Toph fell to the ground. She could not see anything. The shoes interfered with her seismic sense. She tried to take off the shoes, but she failed.

"Do not like shoes or what? Madame Morrible believed that you would like them." Glinda asked, concerned.

"I am blind! I can't see anything with them and they don't come off!" shouted Toph, her voice full of astonishment and fear.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I did not want to blind you! Do you actually do not see anything?" Glinda asked.

"Yes, you crazy frog!" Toph said, waving her hand before her eyes.

Glinda uttered a spell and Toph's grubby feet started to walk.

Go up the yellow brick road to the emerald city; see the wizard and I'm sure he'll help you out. I enchanted your shoes so they know where to go. Bye!" Glinda smiled and waved her hand.


End file.
